


Dark Horse

by Asselin



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics Advance
Genre: Gen, bit of a pre-game headcanon I guess, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asselin/pseuds/Asselin
Summary: It's funny how fast things can change.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Dark Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Dark horse:  
>  a) a usually little known contender (as a racehorse) that makes an unexpectedly good showing  
>  b) an entrant in a contest that is considered unlikely to succeed

The last few months have been a whirlwind of activity for Montblanc.

He's always been proud of the little clan he scraped together. They weren't quite the group of elite fighters he'd dreamed of so often as a child, and they had no clan name yet, but all of them were dedicated and hardworking. He'd been so sure that with time and effort, theirs could be a name that all of Ivalice knew.

Then he met a boy in Cyril. 'Met' being a bit of a misnomer, since the meeting had actually involved helping the boy against a pair of bangaa that he'd accidentally insulted. When proper introductions were finally made, the boy--Marche, he called himself--told a story so fantastic that leaving him alone seemed uncharitable. So Montblanc took him back to the clan, and offered him a place among them. Marche accepted, and in return suggested a name for their clan--Sungold.

The rest defies description. In a matter of months, Clan Sungold has gone from a fetch-and-carry clan to one of the dominant forces in the ongoing turf wars. What was once a clan of six is now a clan of twenty-two. Their territory stretches over a third of Ivalice, and grows with every passing month. City watches now call on them to help keep the peace, and people have begun whispering that they might be the ones to finally bring Clan Borzoi down.

Is it because of Marche? He would probably deny it, but Montblanc is certain that despite his own capability, he would never have been able to bring this change about alone. He has a good head for the laws and how to maneuver around them, but Marche has an earnest innocence that draws people to him. Even bangaa and nu mou, both standoffish in their own way, talk to him easily now, and they count members of both races among the clan's ranks.

But Montblanc knows it can't last forever. He made a promise to help Marche return to his own strange world, where Ivalice exists only as a child's fantasy, and he means to honor it. Until then, it's his job to make sure that what the two of them built will be able to stand strong, even after they part ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I used Marche's default/canon name, I originally meant to do the same for the clan. And then I remembered what it was. ^ ^;


End file.
